


Satisfy The Hunger

by GetOutOfMyHead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Crying, Crying Jack Kline, Forced, Fucking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nephilim, Orgasm, Public Sex, Virgin Jack Kline, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMyHead/pseuds/GetOutOfMyHead
Summary: Lucifer needs Jack to satisfy his needs.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Lucifer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Satisfy The Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I marked this as underage since Jack is still technically a minor.

Ever since he had a taste of what was sex, he seemed to be having trouble letting it go. He would bring both women and men into a bed or couch or wherever it fits at the time and fall into their arms in passionate, intimate sex. But it just wasn't enough. It wasn't as satisfying as the first woman, the woman who has taken his virginity. Yet, she's dead and there's nobody else who will bring him the satisfaction he seems to be dying for. 

And then he remembered. Oh, yeah, he would remember that she has left someone behind that was perfect for him. Possibly. Maybe. There was really only one way to find out if this person was truly the one that could satisfy his hunger. It was going to be tricky.

Finding Jack was a little bit difficult. Finding Jack alone was harder. It seemed that he has caught the interest of the three amigos, taking him under their wing within seconds of him being born. But it seems like Jack has a little bit of an anger problem, disappearing whenever he got upset. He clearly doesn't want to hurt the Winchesters or Castiel, so he would fly out whenever he felt like he would. And then Lucifer would have to find him all over again, try to catch him before he got back with the Winchesters otherwise his opportunity would be gone.

And he would always fail. By the time he reached wherever Jack had flown off to, he would be gone and he would have to go back to the Winchesters, go back to watching from a distance until Jack goes away once more.

And then he got lucky. Jack seemed to be madder than he usually gets and goes off longer than he usually does, giving Lucifer the perfect opportunity to find him before he leaves again. Walking down a path in the middle of the woods was perfect, considering that Jack wasn't going to be willing. He didn't need people to hear the screams.

Lucifer managed to sneak up behind the kid and knock him upside the head with a rock, sending him sprawling to the ground in an instant. Lucifer laughed to himself in relief, smiling as he tossed the rock to the side and placed his hands on his hips. "Perfect," he whispered as he started unbuckling his belt quickly.

He tugged Jack's pants off after several moments of struggle, whistling when he revealed the perfect ass on his son's body. His dick was already throbbing as he pulled it out, sensitive to the touch. He jerked it a few times before kneeling to the ground, spreading Jack's ass wide. He didn't have time to prep, having to finish this before the kid came to and killed him because he could. He didn't want Jack to wake up, so he had to rush this perfect moment. Maybe, one day, just maybe he could have an actual moment with his son.

"Don't worry, my boy," Lucifer whispered as he slowly penetrated the virgin ass, moaning as he bottomed out. "This will, unfortunately, be quick." He pulled out and pushed back in, his chest swelling up with that familiar feeling, that same exact feeling he felt the time with Jack's mother. 

Jack stirred under his touch, Lucifer clenching his teeth as he realized that he was waking up too soon. He didn't finish.

Lucifer pinned Jack's arms behind his back and pushed, pinning the kid to the ground as hard as he could as he continued abusing his asshole. He moaned loudly, grinning a little when Jack's unconscious body released a soft moan as well. Lucifer's head lolled back as he told himself his son was enjoying this as much as he was, unconscious or not. Lucifer's hand slapped the bare skin of Jack's ass with a harsh sting, the motion causing Jack to stir awake.

Jack's eyes slowly opened, confusion crossing his features as moans escaped his throat. Jack felt panic cross over him as he tried to get a look at what was happening behind him, but Lucifer was quick to hold down his head to the ground. This is now how he wanted his son to meet him.

Clearing his throat, Lucifer took on a voice that wasn't close to his, disguising it so that when he finally does meet his son, face to face instead of dick in ass, that he wouldn't make the connection. "How are you liking this dick, boy?" Lucifer laughed, a grin on his face as he continued pumping his dick into Jack's ass.

Jack struggled desperately under Lucifer's hands, fear ripping through him just as hard as Lucifer's dick ripped through his ass. Jack stopped struggling as he let out a long, low moan, causing Lucifer to smile widely.

"Just know that you're getting fucked by a stranger in the woods and you're liking it," Lucifer declared, his laughter getting cut off by a choir of moans. "You feel even better than her." 

Tears pricked Jack's eyes as Lucifer took his virginity, his moans filling the silent woods as he shouted, but Jack's words cut through his moans as he yelled at Lucifer to stop, begging the devil to get out of him. Lucifer didn't think he'd like that part, hearing his only son begging to be stopped because even he had lines, but as Jack continued to cry and beg, it only made Lucifer go harder and faster, grabbing a handful of Jack's hair and giving him a hard tug. It's a good thing that Jack doesn't fully understand his powers to be able to fight back. Lucifer realizes that he has to use this as his advantage otherwise he'd be shit out of luck when Jack could just throw him around like a ragdoll.

"Please," Jack begged, moaning out of pleasure and pain when Lucifer tugged his head hard at the same time he hit his sweet spot. "Please, sir, I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, shut up," Lucifer declared, shaking his head. "Your begging is only making me want you even more."

Jack pursed his lips, muffling his sobs and moans. Lucifer continued banging his brains out, getting the taste of something he's been waiting for for a long, long time.

"Almost done," Lucifer promised, leaning forward to rest his mouth by Jack's ears. "I want you to ear me orgasm in your ears. I want you to remember this until next time." As if on cue, Lucifer's orgasm coursed through his body, a different moan escaping his mouth, Jack flinching as the sound reached his ears at the same time Lucifer's juices entered his body. Jack couldn't stop the moan from escaping his mouth.

Lucifer slowly, very, very slowly pulled out of Jack's ass, enjoying the feel of his walls squeezing against his throbbing dick before it shivered in the cold air. Lucifer sighed in content as he stared down at Jack's broken body, his son too scared to turn to look at his abuser. Lucifer took a moment to admire the view, Jack's used and abused ass still up in the air like it was asking to be used again, but Lucifer knew not to bury the hole too deep.

Lucifer walked away from Jack, who was still sobbing. The second Lucifer was out of earshot of the nephilim, he flew away, smiling to himself as he already started thinking about the next time he's able to touch that boy.


End file.
